I Need You Now
by WOLFboyLUVER
Summary: Amu has forgotten everything! Ikuto has been looking for almost two years now and is hoping for a miracle! What will happen when Amu cant remember but..ikuto can! AMUTO! SEQUAL TO I'LL SACRIFICE FOR YOU!
1. Chapter 1

**I Need You Back**

**Chapter 1. Starry nights and bitter songs**

_He was perfect in every way. He held me perfectly, touched me perfectly and he even kissed perfectly. His looks weren't that horrible either. I sank back into his chest as I began to drift off to sleep. He had already passed out from the long day so I carefully slid into bed beside him. _

_He looked so peaceful and I certainly didn't want to wake the beast from his sleepy time. If you woke him up before he was ready, you better be prepared. Even with me he would lash out in some horrible way that I probably couldn't stand. _

_Once I was under the covers I wrapped my arms around his waist while he adjusted himself so we were presses so close together I could practically feel ever centimeter of him on me. _

_I smiled and buried my face into his chest and smiled but when I finally felt the air being constricted from my lungs I pulled back for a quick gasp of air. When I finally decided to look up at the one I loved before me I only saw…nothing. It was as if his face had been erased. Only a soft and smug voice came from the emptiness before me._

"_You killed him…" the voice repeated over and over in my mind. The voice was rasp and terrible and most of all, horrifying. _

_I felt my body begin to shake when finally everything was gone and I was in blackness. I felt as if I were falling down a never ending hole until finally one more voice whispered through my mind. _

"_I love you…" the voice was like nothing I had ever heard before. A familiar and joyful voice that would make any girl smile but as the voice faded I felt my self fall farther and faster until…"BANG!!!". _

I shot up out of bed gasping for air. I hated sleeping. It always brought on the unwanted images of my unknown past. I tried to remember the dream but I really didn't want to remember anything.

I could feel the sweat sticking to my blue spaghetti strap night shirt that I wore with my little white pajama shorts with blue polka dots on them. I wasn't feeling well at the moment so I decided to get ready, like I always did when I had a bad dream.

I pulled the covers off my body and tried to tip toe quietly across the upper floor room I was located in so I wouldn't wake Tsukasa Amakawa, my brother and legal guardian.

Once I made my way to my closet I pried open the door open quietly and pulled out my guitar. I was only wearing pajamas but at the moment I didn't care, even though it was incredibly cold out tonight.

After strapping my acoustic guitar onto my back I pulled on a pair of fur lined boots and dragged a heavy coat with me. My little ritual for bad dreams was always to follow one of my brother's many secret passageways and sneak into his observatory and play some music on my guitar to calm my nerves.

Music was one of the very few things I remembered from my past. I remembered bitter, heart wrenching songs that could tear a heart or shatter a soul in only moments. I shook those bitter memories out of my head and chose the secret door way under the carpet next to my bed. It was too cold to sneak out the window and I was too tired to jump down the two stories so I just decided to take it easy and take the long walk through the dark but warm tunnels that led from under our home to the observatory.

I pulled the removable rug off the wood floor and spotted the old black latch that was framed by the outline of the hidden door. I lifted the latch, trying _very_ hard not to make any loud noises, and waited a moment to listen to see if Tsukasa-sama had awoken. I waited for ten seconds and then steadily lowered myself down the shallow tunnel. I carefully close the trap door behind me and began to walk.

Onii-sama must have been down here earlier because the lanterns lighting the tunnels were still brightly glowing. I sighing gratitude, because I would've forgotten a match to light the lanterns and made more noise, probably waking onii-sama.

I walked down the tunnels, hunching slightly due to the very low ceilings, until finally after what seemed like forever, I saw the little bit of star light an d moon light glowing brightly through the opening to the observatory. I easily slid my guitar off my back and threw it up onto the floor before pulling myself up and dragging myself onto the floor before grabbing my guitar and walking over to the long rows of blue seats.

I handled my guitar carefully as I began to gain the chills from the cold breeze seeping in from the open roof. I was grateful for my jacket and slid it on as I slid into a seat right smack in the middle.

I folded my legs cross legged style and pulled my guitar into my lap. I looked up at the beautiful stars for a moment and listened. Nothing but the wind surrounded me so I delicately placed my fingers to the strings and began to strum and sing softly to calm my nerves.

_**In the middle of the night ,When I'm in this dream It's like A million little stars Spelling out your name, You gotta come on, come on Say that we'll be together Come on, come on…Little taste of heaven**_

the melody quickly soothed my nerves and I began to sing the full song at my own pace. No more terrible memories of a past I didn't want to remember, or horrid dreams of faceless loves…just my music and the stars above.

When I finished my song finally, I sighed and looked up at the stars above once more. They were beautiful and practically the only thing I could really remember in my memories. I always had that one memory of just starring up at the stars for long periods of time.

I placed my guitar to the floor and squished my knees to my chest as I tried to stay warm. I starred up at the stars, wondering if I would ever truly forget and leave those evil dreams in my past.

I didn't realize I was dozing off until I heard something from beside the chairs. My head jolted up in an instant, thinking it could be onii-sama if he had awoken and followed me here, but when I looked there was nothing but darkness. I wasn't convinced though.

I spoke in a soft whisper, so low only cats could hear. "Who's there…?" I asked the darkness.

"It's just the wind…" a familiar voice made me smile into the darkness.

**hahahaha! Cliffy! I will give you a hint, it isn't Ikuto and it isn't Tsukasa Amakawa! Oh well, you are all going to hate me for this but its okay! AS LONG AS U KEEP READING! Mwahahahahaha! Lol! REVIEW PLEASE! I love you all and I am soooo sorry it took so long for this one chapter to come up!**

~Wolfie


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Only the wind **

"Ren?" I whispered calmly as I looked harder through the deep shadows.

He stepped forward calmly and showed his one green eye and one blue eye. His deep brown hair was gently flowing in the gentle wind surrounding us. He smiled and winked at me lovingly. I automatically squealed lightly and leapt off the chair I sat on.

I rushed down the little steps and leapt into his open arms. He was wearing a simple white v-neck that showed his muscles clearer than day and a pair of tattered and faded jeans with a pair of leather flip flops.

"Hello beautiful." Ren whispered as I fell into his arms. He lifted me up slightly so my feet were off the floor and spun me around slightly before pushing his lips lightly to mine. He was so incredible that I couldn't help but kiss his perfect lips back.

When he stopped spinning and let me pull away while my feet finally pressed back onto the cold floor I began to speak as I stared into hi multicolored eyes.

"When did you get back?" I asked calmly running a few fingers through his incredibly soft hair. He leaned into my hand and sighed in comfort.

"A few hours ago. I was gunna stay here for a couple more hours and then when the sun came up I was going to come to get you." he said snapping out of his love-sick-puppy trance he was in and stared down at me for a moment.

"Speaking of which, why are you out here so late…or early I should say." he said looking up at the roofless observatory; the sun was just barely touching the sky.

I was about to answer but I decided not to. He would probably guess but I prayed he wouldn't. I didn't want him to worry about me more than he already did.

He ducked his head down so our eyes met at the exact level and I bit my lip, trying to strain my eyes away from his endearing stare. He finally got impatient and grabbed my chin in his gentle hand and pulled it so I was staring at him.

"Did you have another nightmare?" he asked calmly. I sighed in defeat and leaned into his chest. He didn't talk or try to pry anything more out of me because due to my lack of response…he knew he was right. As always! I pressed my ear to his chest and listened to the faint beating of his heart and the low whips of air he took in as he breathed.

He wrapped his arms a little tighter around my waist and pressed his cheek against the top of my head.

"I'm sorry…"Ren said so softly I could have sworn it was the wind or just another breath of air.

I looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"For what?" I asked slightly confused. He stared down at me sincerely, almost as if he was disappointed at something and pulled one of his hands from behind my back to push a loose piece of hair out of my face.

"For not being able to protect you…" he said shaking his head slowly. He was disappointed at himself.

I sighed and shook my head in sadness. He always blamed himself and I hated it! He wasn't my problem…_I_ was my own problem!

"You can't ALWAYS protect me Ren." I said laying a hand on his cheek gently. I knew if I let him rant on about how he was always away from me because of his job.

"I know," he said leaning against my hand calmly." "But I wish I could. You deserve that much…after all you've been through." he said staring at me happily.

I smiled and decided to change the subject, knowing he would blow up again if I let him go on.

"So how was your trip this time?" I asked since he had been in Europe for over three months. The question made him light up and soon he was smiling ear to ear.

"Oh my gosh! You would have loved it! I swear I am going to take you there one day!" he said lifting me off the floor and spinning me around. I giggled and let him set me down gently.

"So what happened?" I asked calmly. He looked me up and down and sighed before answering.

"Well, I met an old friend." he said thinking about something as he stared into the distance. I pulled him back quickly though.

"Really. Do I know him? what's his name?" I asked suddenly interested for some reason.

"Yeah! You don't know him. We went to school together a while back and it turns out he's been traveling the world for a long time. He's not doing so well though." he said pulling me a little closer.

"Oh…what's his name?" I asked gently as I thought about this new friend.

"Ikuto…" he said softly as he kissed my head.

**Okay so I know it's been a while but hey I'm not perfect! I am on vacation and I am going to try and write every day! Happy thanksgiving to all and keep reading and reviewing! I love u all my fabulous readers! Mwahhh!**

~WbL


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Day Dreaming **

I stood in onii-sama's office starring out the window as the rain fell softly. The clouds were so dark above that the sun looked as if it would never break through. I loved rainy days but I didn't today. Ren was finally home and I missed him so much. He said he was going to bring his friend over today but I really didn't want a third wheel being dragged along all day while I was trying to spend time with my boy friend who I hadn't seen in a very long time!

I sighed and shook it off. I loved Ren so it was ok if he wanted to have some friends over, as long as I was with him I'd be okay. I smiled at the thought of having him with me and I closed my eyes wishing he was with me right now when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I almost gasped but instead my smile grew and my hands covered the familiar hands over my stomach with mine.

"Hello beautiful…" I heard Ren's whimsical voice whisper in my ear as I let him kiss my neck for a few minutes before I turned around to face him. When I did he caught my lips in his before I could even say or do anything to stop him! I giggled into the kiss but adjusted quickly when I felt the kiss deepen and become more passionate. When we finally pulled away he closed his eyes and leaned is forehead against mine. But after a few seconds I felt something dripping on my head as well.

I looked up and saw his eyes were now open and I examined him. He was soaking wet! I laughed slightly and he looked down at me, in jeans and a tee shirt-my normal attire.

"You look beautiful today." Ren said smiling down at me. I knew I didn't look great at all today much less beautiful, but I appreciated the wonderful things he said. I chuckled and looked over him trying to find the words to describe him at the moment.

"You look…" I started but before I could even cover my mouth it blurted out. "Wet!" I said beginning to laugh. He smiled and started to wrap his arms tighter around me now.

"Really?" he asked almost threateningly playful. I raised an eyebrow and retorted as I always did when it came to stuff like this.

"Yeah! You look like a wet dog!" I said lifting a hand to pat the top of his head.

"Hmm…" he said thinking for a moment and then spoke playfully. "Well, if I look like a wet dog, I guess I should dry off like a wet dog too!" he said holding onto me as tight as possible and then shaking his hair out right in my face!

"AHHHHH!" I squealed as I tried to pull away but his grip was too tight. When he finished his little dog routine I gasped when I looked down at myself to see my whole tee shirt was drenched. Ren laughed and then just pulled me closer to his chest. I wasn't going down without a fight though!

"Let go Ren!" I said trying to shove away from his chest.

"No. Never!" he said kissing the top of my head. I hated it when he did stuff like that to me. It made me melt and I could NEVER stay mad at him for very long. Ugh!

"I'm soooo going to get you for this!" I said finally giving up and slouching into his chest. I loved the way Ren always held me. He never made me feel weak or small; instead he always made me feel as if I were a part of him.

"Whatever you say Ayame." He said playfully. I shivered softly when he said my name. The way he said my name always gave me chills.

We stood there for the longest time, just staying in each other's arms and kissing every one and a while. Then finally I heard someone clear their throat from behind Ren. I tried to look at the door but Ren moved so swiftly that he practically blocked my view of everything.

"Ah! I'm sorry Ikuto!" Ren said softly. Something shot through me when I heard that name again. When Ren had told me he was introducing me to a friend of his named Ikuto, I felt something strange flicker through my mind, as if a light was trying to turn on, but the bulb was out.

"It's…fine Ren." I heard the most beautiful voice say. I couldn't see this man from behind Ren but before I knew it, Ren pulled me in front of him and placed me face to face with Ikuto.

This boy was beautiful. Long navy blue hair and matching eyes that suited his perfect stature. When he looked down at me he gasped and I thought I saw a hint of sadness for a moment.

"T-this is your Ayame?" Ikuto asked, looking up at Ren with a struck look on his face.

"Yeah! Ikuto, I'd like you to meet Ayame. Ayame…this is Ikuto!"

**I know! I know! Don't kill me okay! I've had a lot on my plate lately and I JUST got a new laptop AGAIN so I had to transfer all my files onto this baby and then…I got a guy on my mind at the moment so its hard to write when you come home from a date all dazed! Haha! Anyways! IM SOOO SORRRY! I know you guys have waited forever and I hope you loooove it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If you guys want anything in the story, tel me! I will try my hardest to make it happen! Love you guys! : ) **

**Wolfie **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Confusion**

**Ikuto**

"_She had been here this whole time! All those months and even years of traveling through Europe and America trying to find her…she was just right here!"_ That's all I could think at the moment. That and how beautiful she looked.

She was so beautiful that I wanted to cry. I had looked for her for so long and now here she was…with another man's arm around her. HE was protecting her from ME when it should be the other way around! It wasn't fair! She had been taken away from ME! She wasn't this Ayame, Ren talked about so much. She was Amu, plain and simple.

She looked at me with those lovely innocent eyes and tilted her head slightly to the side while her hair started to drift off her shoulder slightly until I saw the full length of it. It reached her waist almost, but it was her old strawberry pink color. No more black. She looked stunning and I wanted Amu back. Not Ayame.

I had to remember though that she doesn't remember me anymore. I will have to make her remember no matter what. But Ren, Ren had always been so good to me. When we met I was looking for Amu, not working and basically struggling to even pay for a cup of coffee now and then. But Ren took me in. he helped me and kept me going no matter what. He was my friend.

No! I couldn't think like that! I was the one who loved Amu and he definitely wasn't going to get in my way. But for now I had to have a beginning. Being her friend would have to be that beginning. I cleared my throat and held out my hand with a soft smile playing on my lips.

"It's certainly a pleasure to meet the beautiful and quite talented Ayame, Ren talks about so often." I said as she finally pulled away from my friend and took my hand. I almost lost my cool at the feel of her touch, but I stayed calm. She was here and I had to get her back!

she chuckled softly as Ren tried to pull her back, with no avail. She smiled sincerely and spoke quietly but fluently at first.

"I'm sure I'm not always the center of your conversations with each other. I'm nothing special. Just a girl who was lucky enough to grab the right guy." she said looking towards Ren through the corner of her eye.

That almost killed me. it wasn't true. she didn't love him! If she would just remember…I had to calm down and remember again that she DIDN'T remember and even if she never did, I had to get her back somehow.

"On the contrary," I said clearing my throat again, trying to break the incredible lovey-dovey feeling between the two of them. "You are almost the topic of EVERY conversation we hold. Ren is a very lucky man to have such a spectacular girl." I said looking over Amu.

She didn't notice I was starring but Ren did. He made a few jokes about not touching Amu, even though I know deep down he was 110% serious about keeping my mits to myself, and then decided he had to take off.

"Wait. What?" I asked as Ren started to put on his jacket. Ren snickered at me for a moment then smiled at Amu before going over to kiss her goodbye. I wanted to vomit.

"Don't worry bro," Ren said looking over his shoulder at me. "My girl will keep you company."

* * *

**You all hate me I know! I'm not posting enough! but honestly im trying! its just harrrddd! blech! okay! just REVIEW! IF YOU READ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I don't want to be putting limits again! I would like thirty review by the end of the month though! pwease! haha! I love you all very much! keep reading!****J**

**love, **

**WbL**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Strangers

**Ayame**

He's weird. I'm not going to lie. Or at least he was at first. Ikuto wouldn't stop fidgeting once Ren left so I sighed softly and turned to pick up a cup of tea I had made myself earlier and handed it to my guest. He wasn't very close so I had to take a few steps towards him and practically shove him into a chair while I took the one beside him and just decided to begin the conversation.

"So you're from here?" I asked softly as he took a sip of tea with a shaking hand. His sip was a loud one but I didn't mind, he was nervous and I had to try and get him to loosen up. Ren wanted us to be friends and I would do anything for Ren.

"Y-yeah….how'd you know that?" he asked with some little bit of shining hope shining in his beautiful eyes…_WAIT_! did I just say _BEAUTIFUL_?! I shook the thought out of my head and remembered _**REN**_'s eyes. Everything about Ren.

"Uhh…" I said stupidly as I tried to focus back on Ikuto. "I don't know. Maybe Ren told me?" I said watching him carefully set his tea down on the coffee table in front of us. He stared at me for a moment then eagerly began questioning me.

"So, what instrument do you play? Ren told me you're very talented in the music department." he said smiling softly down at me. I chuckled and pulled my knees up to my chest, allowing my cheek to rest on my knee.

"Nothing but my vocal cords and acoustic guitar." I said chuckling softly. It wasn't anything special, not like how Ikuto played the most beautiful music on his gorgeous violin. "It's not like you with your violin…" I said rocking a little bit.

I saw Ikuto's eyes widen a moment later and looked at his eyes. "W-what is it? are you all right?" I asked setting my legs down. Ikuto stuttered out words for a few seconds and then took a deep breath before speaking.

"I don't think Ren told you that." Ikuto said standing up quickly. I didn't understand. If Ikuto or Ren didn't tell me…then how did I know? As I started to question myself more and more my head began to throb and I knew a migraine was coming up. I had gotten them often ever since I could remember, but it was only when…I was starting to remember something from my past!

"Why not? Ren tells me a lot…" I said backing up a couple of steps but Ikuto stepped forward with me as well.

"Because…" Ikuto said stepping closer as I stepped farther until I finally bumped into onii-sama's desk. Ikuto kept moving closer and closer until he was only a few centimeters away from my body, his face inching closer to mine until his eyes stared into mine with such passion, that it stunned me.

"B-because why?" I stutter this time, trying not to drool over such a beautiful boy.

"Because," Ikuto said brushing apiece of hair out of my face carfully and then continuing. "I haven't played the violin in two years…" he said closing the gap between our bodies and now the space between our lips was only a breath away when the door was thrown open.

Ikuto didn't move, but I certainly did. When I looked around Ikuto's body I fully expected Ren to be standing there waiting to kill Ikuto or yell at me with fury raging in his eyes but instead it was…onii-sama with a cat in his arms and a stupid little grin on his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

**Ayame **

"Hello, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." onii-sama said petting the tiny cat in his arms gently. The little cat was a white little puff ball with little green eyes and a perfect pink nose.

"Hello, Tsukasa Amakawa. I see you still have your obsession for cats." Ikuto said going ridged but still had his incredibly strong arms around my waist.

"And I see that you have met my baby sister, Ayame. She's grown so much since the last time you…saw her. Hasn't she?" onii-sama said tilting his head to the side as if Ikuto were facing him and smiling a little bit wider.

"What?" I asked slightly confused. I quickly ducked out from Ikuto's arms and ran over to my brother's side. He eagerly handed me the small ball of fluff from his arms and started towards Ikuto, who still had his back to us.

"Yes, she has…" Ikuto said in a strained voice. Onii-sama walked over and gently patted Ikuto's back.

"We've met before?" I asked out of the blue. I knew onii-sama was going to say something to Ikuto but I had to ask. I was so confused at the moment that it was killing me to know what or who he was to me.

"Ahh! In fact you have Ayame! Ikuto hasn't seen you since…oh gosh! I don't even remember how long! When was it again Ikuto?" onii-sama asked with his perky little grin on his face.

"Three years, seven months, five weeks and two days." ikuto blurted out in a strangled whisper gripping the edge of onii-sama's desk roughly.

I was taken aback by this. Three years? That's as far back as I can remember…I could never figure out my past before then. I was always trying to figure stuff out by myself, piece my frustrating visions or scratchy dreams.

It wasn't fair that I couldn't remember my family, my childhood or even my favorite song or favorite color! Was Ikuto my key to my past? And if he was…did I want to know my past after all?

I was so confused that all I could do was place the little kitten in my arms on one of the chairs in front of the desk in my brother's office and ran up behind Ikuto. I pulled him by his shirt and forced him to look at me.

I stood up as tall as I could and stared him straight in the eyes. He looked stunned at how strong I was but I wasn't. I knew what I could do, and what I could do was a lot more than he thought.

"Who are you to me?" I said sternly asking him with my eyes glaring right into his.

He looked away for a moment but I slapped him straight across the face so now he had to face me. He was infuriated now. Good! Maybe now he'd tell me something.

"I'm going to ask one more time and I better get an answer!" I said so coldly he looked at me with even more frustration. "Who are you to me!" I asked grabbing his face in between my hands.

He pushed away from me roughly and spoke under his breath as he walked out of the room angrily.

"I'm no one to you."

* * *

**MORE!!! I need more reviews people now I know you are reading this and so if you read then you MUST-yes MUST! I'm making it mandatory-review!!!!! Haha! I hope you like the chapter! I tried to add some anger between them and make them hate each other before they grow to love each other! I know! I'm evil! Mwahahahahahaha! Keep reading and REVIEWING!!!! Love you guys! ****J**

**Love, **

**wolfie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. **

**Ayame **

"I want you to answer me!" I screamed after Ikuto as he still tried to storm away from me. He had longer legs than me so it was difficult to keep up, but I did keep up, no matter what.

He led me into the twisted path ways of the school grounds trying to shake me, but it was useless. I wasn't going to give up so easily and I think he knew that.

"Why wont you just leave me alone, huh?" Ikuto said turning around abruptly and griped at me sternly.

"Because…"" I said gritting my teethe but I kept taking soft steps towards him. "I have a right to know things about myself I don't remember. I have pictures and weird home videos but I don't remember anything about myself!" I said softly but my voice was as cold as ever. Ikuto rolled his eyes as if to say "DRAMA QUEEN is written all over your forehead. I hope you know that.".

"You'll figure it out…eventually." Ikuto said bitterly, as if he hated saying those words out loud. It sounded as if he was almost giving o=up on something but I didn't know what.

He turned and started walking off and a fire burned up inside of me. All the flash backs of crying myself to sleep and trying to remember so hard that I got terrible migraines every day for hours on end. I remembered all the horrible things of my life but I didn't remember riding my first bike or my first best friend or my first day of school. I don't remember learning how to play my guitar or how I got my guitar. I don't remember anything from my past and apparently he was my key but he refused me entrance to my own past.

I was going to kill someone.

"I DON'T REMEMBER THEM!!!" I screamed after Ikuto. That's when I heard my voice cracking and felt the heavy tears running down my face.

Ikuto stopped dead in his tracks as if he knew exactly what I was talking about. I doubt he did though, because I didn't even tell onii-sama that I had forgotten the most important people in our lives.

"What are you talking about?" Ikuto asked not turning around but looking over his shoulder and speaking softly and sadly to me. Even though he wasn't looking directly at me I could see the hope and sadness in his eyes and face. He WANTED me to remember something but I just didn't know what!

"I don't remember them…" I started. Ikuto turned slightly when I hesitated but kept listening intently. "My parents. I don't remember them!" I screamed at him as tears ran down my cheeks rapidly.

I felt as if I were about to burst from all the bitterness, resentment and sadness I felt towards this man right now. And I don't even remember him!

Ikuto's hopes drained from his face and I sobbed even harder. "Please…" I whispered falling to the ground crying.

I sat there for a moment just allowing myself to cry but soon Ikuto rushed to my aid, apparently out of his sulk-fest. "Amu….? Are you okay? You have to calm down, sweetheart. I promise I'll tell you…just stop crying." Ikuto said wrapping his arms around me and started running his fingers though my hair comfortingly.

Why did I feel so right in his arms…I had never felt like this in Ren's arms…so why in this strange and beautiful boys arms? I let him soothe me and soon I wasn't crying or sobbing anymore, just hiccupping softly into Ikuto's shoulder as he shushed me calmly and ran his hands through my hair again and again.

"Shh…it's okay sweetheart. I promise, it'll be okay." Ikuto said softly in my ear. I hiccupped few more times before pulling away and starring up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Please…?"I begged and he sighed knowing exactly what I was asking for.

He hesitated for a moment and for a split second I caught him staring up at the dean's building as if someone were staring back at him. He quickly looked back at me and sighed and letting me remain relaxed in his lap.

"I was about seven and you were like three when we first met. Your mother and father were both workers for this school. Your mother, a very popular teacher and your father, the dean. We both went to school here and since our families were so close, we were friends too, naturally.

"We grew up together all out lives and soon we kind of…grew to be each other's first love." Ikuto said looking up into the sky. I gasped lightly to myself and smiled at him wryly.

"After a while we started dating, I was a senior and you were a freshman. One night I took you out on a date in the park. I went to go grab us some ice cream while you decided to stay and feed the birds….there was a race going on for a triathlon and I tried to tell you to get out of the way but you didn't hear me and you…." he said stopping and closing his eyes.

"The bikers couldn't stop in time and you were put in the hospital…you had some memory loss but I heard you adjusted well. You didn't remember me of course, so I decided to keep my distance. It WAS my fault after all. Maybe, I thought, you could be happier with someone who could protect you better and love you more." Ikuto said the last part as if it were acid rolling off his tongue.

"Ikuto…" I said sadly and started to lift my hand to touch his cheek but he gently slid me off his lap before walking off. "I have to go. I'll see you around sometime, Ayame." Ikuto said pulling the collar of his leather jacket over his neck and walked away until I couldn't see where he was.

I thanked him silently in a prayer for letting me see at least SOME of my past but something in the back of my head kept saying…._He's Lying!_

* * *

**I know I know my lovelies! It's been forever and seven days! Blech! School! That's all I can say! I will promise to write more if you guys review more!!!!! **

_**THIS STORY IS OFFICALLY DEDICATED TO MY NUMBER ONE READER WHOME I LOVE VERY MUCH FOR EVERYHTING SHE'S DONE FOR ME….**_**ShugoCharaLuvr**_**! I Thank you soooo much for the beautiful and totally loyal reviews for all my stories my precious reader! Gracias! **__**J**___**sincerely and lovingly, **

**Wolfie ****J**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Ikuto

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed into the air violently. After all these years of wishing! After all these years of praying I'd find her again and I was stupid enough to mess it up. To LIE to her! I don't know why I lied to her, her! Of all people I had to lie to!

I lied to Ren about most of my past and I lied to everyone I knew when they asked me why I traveled the world so much. I told them all I was trying to get my violinist career off the ground but the truth was I could get a career in the snap of my fingers but I didn't want to be tied down to one place recording when I could spend every minute of everyday looking for the love of my life!

Lying to Amu was just another reason to hate myself. I hated myself for letting her pull that trigger. I hated myself for letting her change and I hated myself for doing this now! I was so stupid!

I thought of Yoru and a couple years back when I finally woke up one morning to see he was gone. I thought of what he would say in this situation. He'd probably sulk and tell me how stupid I was then sit on my shoulder and hug my cheek as I rolled my eyes and sighed in annoyance.

I sat on the top of a box on the top of my apartment complex's roof and sighed in frustration. I thought of Amu and what she would've done if I had ever lied to her when she still remembered me.

I thought of her beautiful face turning into a cute little pout while she stuck her bottom lip out a little and crossed her arms over her chest. She would've cursed me under her breath or screamed in my face. Either way it would've been so Amu and then her little Chara's would giggle from behind her and then she'd scream at them and they'd scream back then the tables would turn on me.

I laughed at the though then sighed as I opened my eyes to the darkened and dulled sky above me. I was too upset at myself for letting sentimental things I knew wouldn't be able to come back, resurface again. I was basically ripping the healing scar off of my heart again by letting these little things enter my mind and letting it bleed. But the truth was…it never really healed, even remotely close.

I could hear the rumble of thunder somewhere off in the distance while the traffic below became even louder as everyone tried to get home before the storm came. I didn't care though. I was in thee mood today, or the past few years, for dark, depressing rain. I needed something to related my sorrows too and the sky understood my pain. Rain was the sky's tears and right now it felt my pain and longing for the one I loved.

"Why can't she just remember…?" I whispered to the sky once again as I felt a drop of rain hit my shoulder with a little "plop!". It was going to be a massive storm but I didn't care. I could sit in the rain for hours and never care. I needed some sort of release emotionally and this would be it. No one could see my tears of sorrow if I was drenched in rain also.

I started humming a tune I had played for Amu before a thousand times when finally I felt it. Hundreds upon hundreds of huge droplets of rain started falling onto the earth and my face and body. I thought of everything now. Every memory, every kiss, every song…everything that could bring out the sobs that had been locked inside my heart for so long hoping to be released.

I screamed into the sky in perfect unison with a loud crack of thunder and lightning lighting the blackened sky. I screamed until all I could do was gasp and sob until my throat burned and lungs stung. I breathed in the air that smelled of nothing but rain and soon I was just sitting there letting the tears stream down my face shamelessly.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fiar that I had to lose her like that. It wasn't fair that after everything I couldn't just simply have her back. It wasn't fair that she didn't remember me and it certainly want fair that she fell for someone else! My best friend in fact.

I had met Ren in college and he was always known as the guy who got any girl he wanted whenever he wanted. He was always cheating on one girl with another and some how he would always pin the sadistic ways of his own cheating on the girls. And they believed him. But when I met up with him a few weeks ago, he had really changed. He said he had met the perfect girl and soon he understood what true love meant.

He said he still couldn't help getting his "needs" fulfilled but apparently this "wonderful" girl he loved so much knew that he had his mistresses and she was okay with it. I didn't understand how any self respecting woman could be okay with that but apparently Amu did.

That's when everything hit me. I could show her real love. A love that didn't mean having to share someone…a true love. I had to and maybe, just maybe, she'd remember.

I loved amu and no matter what…I would get her back!

**Next chappie will be up tonight!****J**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10. **

**Ayame**

"Ayame…?" I heard a familiar voice call to me from my door as I laid on my bed with a head ache. The voice was quiet, kind and very hasty when I heard it but I automatically knew who it was even when I heard the footsteps coming from down the hall. Onii-sama couldn't hide his own stride.

"Meow!" I heard the little white fluff ball from Onii-sama's office call from his feet. I heard the little bells on his collar jingle quickly and frantically as it scampered over to my bed then claw it way up to my stomach. I sighed and in a knee-jerk reaction I lifted my hand to scratch it's little head. It purred and soon I felt the weight of Onii beside me.

"Are you alright Ayame?" he asked gently as I opened my eyes slowly to look at his kind smile. He wore only white, as usual, and looked down at me with worried eyes. He worried about me all the time, ever since I could remember.

"I'm fine." I sighed giving him a wry smile and then continued to listen to the little kitten on my stomach's purr. "You just worry too much." I said still keeping my eyes on the kitten who was now licking my palm affectionately. I smiled lightly down at it and Tsukasa smiled gently down at me.

"It's my job to worry about you, I'm your brother." he said gently. I sighed and thought to myself quietly before hearing what I said under my breath before thinking to stop it.

"Not biologically." I said under my breath. I didn't think Tsukasa heard it,like he usually did, and luckily he didn't this time.

"What was that?" he asked gently smiling at me but a sense of knowing was always emanating from him. I knew he had heard but I still lied, trying to cover it up and hopefully try to trick him into thinking he heard wrong. He never doubted himself though so what else could I do?

"Oh nothing. Just whispering to myself again…you know me." I said casually and chuckled nervously. Onii always had a problem with us not being blood but he still had his biological sister, Mizue Hotori. She was married now, and much older than him with a son whome I had onl ever heard good things about and never met but I guess he felt I was closer to him than his own blood.

Mizue didn't like me and Onii and her often got into arguments over my staying with him at the academy but he would always mention how their parents always fought for me and how loyal they were to me. I wish I could remember them, because they sounded like great people but I don't.

I sighed gently at the horrible thoughts of onii getting mad and dragging me home but I didn't let it show on my face because he'd only get more worried and then call a doctor with cold hands who smelled of moth balls and onions to examine me.

"Well I just came to make sure you were alright…are you sure you don't need anything before you go to sleep? I have a feeling you aren't going to wake up very happy…" Onii said with a sincere look on his face. He was genuinely worried over me.

He had always said he had these strange feelings before something was going to happen, almost like premonitions, but I didn't believe in that sort of thing. I sighed frustrated and nodded before giving him another smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said calmly. He sighed this time and stood up off my bed. The little kitten hopped into his arms eagerly and then they were gone, my door shut and the lights off. They left me to sleep and dream of only things I could scream of.

Things that would terrify me for the rest of my days. Things I would…remember.

**Another chapter - **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. **

**Ayame **

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I heard the director's fiercely upset voice ring through my ears. "KILL HIM!" he screamed as the echo from the tunnel followed._

_Ikuto's smile dropped and I could feel the hate and sadness building up in place fo the happiness and relief I felt to finally be free. I finally had a choice and my choice was…to let Ikuto live._

_"_

_No." I whispered in finality. I wasn't going to let this man run my life any more. the memories of all the pressure and hard work and beatings forced on me ran through my mind and the depression sank even deeper into my subconscious._

_I shuffled around slowly so I could face the director and did the one thing I never wanted to do. I lifted the gun and aimed steadily at the director before pushing the trigger and letting the bullet hit him straight in the heart._

_He stumbled back in an instant, struggling to breathe and gasp for air. Blood poured down his white button up and soon he was falling. His men caught him of course but by now he was as good as dead._

_I turned back around to face Ikuto to see him smiling up at me. He was everything to me. Everything I ever wanted and everything I would always want to have. He sat on the road under the tunnel and that's when I heard one last command run through my mind._

**Shoot…**

_The voice was nothing more but a whisper but it rang through my ears loud and clear. I felt my once steady hand quiver-Ikuto didn't notice-and soon my hand was pulling the gun up again. I pointed it at Ikuto, stunning him with the most horror stricken look on his face and tried hard not to cry as I felt a huge lump forming in my throat._

_"Amu…?" Ikuto whispered softly to me with those pleading midnight blue eyes. His voice cracked and he pleaded with desperate attempts in his voice but I couldn't stop, not now._

**Do it NOW…**

_The voice hissed again and I knew what I had to do. I shifted hands to hold the gun and placed the mouth of the gun at the side of my forehead._

_"I'm sorry Ikuto. I love you." I said before I cocked the gun._

_"NO! AMU DON'T-" Ikuto screamed before I pulled the trigger. The last thing I heard was Ikuto's screams of horror and cries of pain._

I shot out of bed screaming but soon I felt someone's arms around me. My first though stunk my mind but I couldn't stop it before it rang through my brain quickly.

_**Ikuto…please let these arms be Ikuto's!**_

My screams were muffled from this persons shirt and by the time I got a whiff of them I knew it wasn't Ikuto. The smell was far too familiar to ignore. The smell of cinnamon and vanilla spread through my nostrils quickly as I gasped and inhaled Onii-sama's scent. He was right, I was going to wake up not very happy tonight.

"I told you so little sister…" Onii said gently chuckling as he patted my back sweetly and gently swayed me side to side. I was thinking of everything I had dreamt about. Was it a dream? Was it a memory? It had all seemed so real, as if I was actually doing those things, as if I actually felt everything that was going on. My name wasn't Amu though and this girl had black in her hair with little floating people around her. That definitely wasn't me…was it?

It was an eerie thought to me and soon I was shaking even harder than before. that's when I heard the door burst open.

"What's going on?" I heard Ren's familiar voice call worriedly in my room after he practically kicked my door down. I would be surprised if it didn't have at least a little dent or scratch mark in the white wood.

"Ren…?" I whimpered quietly and that's when the tears started to fall. Ren's worried eyes were now scared and soon Onii moved off my bed to the back of my room so Ren could take his place. Ren ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly and I placed my head in the crook of his neck as I sobbed and hiccupped quietly into his skin.

"Ayame…what happened? What's wrong, baby?" he asked quietly. I was still shaking in his arms but soon I was calming down. He smelled of perfume and this made my tears fall even harder now…he was with another girl tonight or a few nights ago but I decided not to make a scene or ask questions tonight. I just answered his questions.

"Another bad dream I guess…but this one was…terrible." I said shakily. He sighed regretfully and held me tighter than ever.

"I'm so sorry…I should've been here. If I was here maybe I could've-" he started but Onii cut him off.

"You couldn't have stopped this Ren. Only one person could…" he said cryptically and Ren gave him a spiteful look. Who could've stopped it? Me? Him? Who…? But somewhere in the back of my mind I knew exactly who.

"I could've stopped it. I know I could!" Ren said kissing my head gently.

I sighed into his perfume soaked, lipstick covered shirt and soon Onii-sama was out of the room. Leaving me and Ren to talk for whoever long we wanted.

"You smell like perfume…" I whispered quietly into ren's shoulder and closed my eyes. My voice wasn't angry or resentful like it usually, but more hurt and saddened. Ren's body was stiff now and I heard him start to make up an excuse but soon he just gave out a little regret fill sigh and started to apologize.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. You know none of them mean nothing to me." he said quietly. I felt the tug on my heart and before I could speak he was pulling his tight black tee shirt off his to reveal his perfectly chiseled chest.

"Is that better?" he asked genuinely concerned. I smiled at him wryly and leaned my cheek on his warm shoulder. He smelled like himself now; earth and cologne.

He pulled my chin up to look up at him with one finger and gently pressed his lips to mine. I thought I would taste another girl on his lips but I didn't, I tasted him. I tasted the sincere love he had for me and the passion we held for each other in this kiss.

He gently pressed me back first onto my bed so he could hover over me while we kissed, never letting our lips disconnect. I was still angry at him, just like every time, for going out and doing some other girl from his shows but right now was seriously all that mattered to me. I was just happy he came back to me. Happy he was with me and decided to come back to me and not stay with those groupies.

We stayed like this for a few hours, taking gasps of breath every once and a while and whispering sweet nothings to each other, until we fell asleep in each other's arms. But even though we had kissed for hours on end, I still thought of the things that rang through my mind every once and a while.

_**I wish this was Ikuto…**_

**Okay okay! I know you guys must be horrified with me for not updating in so long and I'm sooo sorry! I just had to update my other stories and seriously I got grounded for TWO MONTHS! Then I got a major case of writers block…the doctor gave me a few pills to unblock the brain and BAM! I wrote three chappies to make up for everything! don't give up on me you guys! I love you all and please review!****J**

**-Wolfie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. **

**Ikuto **

I sat on the bench…just watching everything like I usually did during this time of the year when the weather was good. I watched the loving couples on benches kissing or sharing ice cream cones or cuddling with each other, whispering sweet nothings towards each other. I thought of when I first got Amu back…when we came here to this very park and spent the whole day together. I pressed play on my IPod and watched as a little black cat scurried across my feet as a new song came on in my ears and it made me think of Yoru.

It sent pangs of regret and sadness through my heart when I thought of Yoru. I hadn't spent enough time with him, I had taken his presence for granted and I hadn't even told him how much he meant to me before he just disappeared one day. I looked for him everywhere until one day I saw his little egg shattered in my drawer somewhere in Paris, at the time that I was living there.

That got me thinking about Amu again…she was still much younger then me but every time I saw her…she had no charas. I thought for a moment thinking of every time I had seen her previously and then noticed I was right. She didn't even mention them or even think to look around for them like I still did with Yoru. I still looked over my shoulder every now and then, thinking he'd be there to nag in my ear or say something to lift my sprits up and pull me out of the dark but he wasn't. he never would be again.

She didn't even remember having them though! How was that possible? Did their eggs shatter like Yoru's? Did they go back into their eggs and are somewhere now waiting for her to wake up one of these days form her slumber and remember them? If that were it where are the eggs?

I had so many questions but the only way I knew how to answer them was by talking to her. Telling her the real truth about everything that had happened but I just couldn't. I had already lied to her…and for a good reason at that. I loved Amu and if she was happy with Ren-which I'm sure wasn't the case-then I would let her be but I needed to know. Was she even in love with him like I was with her? Did she have any feelings for me back…at all?

I had to go back. I had to go back to the school…talk to her and make her remember. I had to make her see that I loved her so much my heart hurt every time I see her. I had to get to realize…to remember…

I stood up off the bench I was sitting at and stared around me for a moment, just taking everything in, ready to march myself back down to the school and talk to Amu when…I heard a lovely little voice from behind me.

"Ikuto-san?" I heard a familiar voice. I spun around not only to see…Ayame.

**Cliffy! Hahahahah! Next chapter up very very soon! Sorry I've been gone so long guys! Review and read! Love u lots!(:**

**Wolife(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. **

**Ikuto **

"Amu-I mean Ayame!" I corrected my stupid self before eagerly standing up in front of her and smiling like the dork I am. She looked sad and beautiful all at the same time. What was wrong? It was definitely something I had done earlier…I knew it. God I was such and ass! I put her through so much pain even though I tried so hard not to. "W-what are you doing here?" I asked as I looked her over for a moment.

"I was, um, grocery shopping." she said showing off the brown paper bags filled with groceries. I smiled and easily offered my assistance without hesitation since she was carrying like three bags that looked pretty full.

"Here, let me help you." I said taking two of the larger bags from her. She sighed in gratitude and smiled up and me, pushing a lock of black hair away from her face. She was so beautiful…

"Thank you," she said as we walked together. She was leading me back to the school so she could drop of the groceries and as we walked in silence for a few moments I contemplated on what to say. What to ask. I couldn't very well just tell her "Oh yeah, I lied to you and you actually have a whole real family and you actually love me and you killed yourself to save your loved ones and me and I had to find you and well, here we are!". She'd probably think I was sniffing something then run off like she had so many times before. And finally when something popped into my head to start a conversation came up, she cut me off.

"So...how have you been Ikuto?" she asked as we walked past the crowds of people on the side walk. I shifted the weight of the bags in my arms and sighed before smiling and responding to her quickly. She was having a good day apparently because she was all smiles and I hadn't seen her like that in a very long time. It made me want to smile with her, and I did.

"Okay, I guess. Trying to find work here and there, trying to pay rent and stuff. You know, same old, same old." I said lightly looking at her with a wry smile. She chuckled and nodded while we crossed the rode.

"No wonder you are looking so skinny these days!" she giggled. I didn't understand so I asked what she meant in the stupidest way I possibly could.

"Huh?" I asked looking down at myself. I had been noticing my jeans weren't fitting as well as they used to and my shirt were a little baggier but I thought that was just from the washing I had done. The laundry mad was terrible and I didn't know how to wash so I either shrunk things, discolored things or just screwed everything up completely. We were walking past a park when she answered finally.

"The whole starving musician thing? You know?" she said giggling up at me with the cutest little smile on her lips. I laughed and sighed, I finally got it. "So, how long has it been since you've had a home cooked meal?" she asked looking up at me from the corner of her eyes, warily. I smiled to myself and shrugged as if I really didn't care even though I knew what she was going at.

"Well then I must insist, that you are coming over for dinner tonight!" she said pointing at me with a little smile on her face. She was trying to get me to come over…and my heart skipped a little beat when she did. "And you know the garden's always need tending to at the school…I know my brother always needs help but can never find anyone he trusts enough with his roses." she said looking up at me happily but hesistion was still there. "Maybe you could work for boarding at the school and then you can come over every day to have breakfast, lunch and dinner with me. I make the best pancakes." she said smiling at herself.

"Wow," I said hesitantly but it was all about my act. I had to act like I didn't know what the hell was going on. "That sounds…great." I said smiling at her with a little happy grin on my lips. She smiled back as we reached the gates of the school and sighed heavily, obviously tired even though she had only carried one bag.

"Great then!" she said bouncing a little bit now. "I'll just tell onii-sama when we get back." I said happily.

"Could you help bring those inside?" she asked in the cutest little voice I had ever heard. I obliged without another question and soon she was talking about how she couldn't wait to leave the school and go to live in downtown Tokyo with a friend of hers and how she was doubting her relationship with Ren. I understood how she felt. She probably just found out about the cheating a few days ago or something because the way she spoke was horrifying.

"He just never pays attention to me anymore…and I know that he doesn't' love me as much as he probably loves someone else…I knew it." she said drifting off her sentences here and there…she really wasn't making much sense but I still listened, I couldn't help but listen.

"You deserve whatever you're little heart desires, Ayame." I said as she stopped at the dorm's entrance. She turned to face me in an instant, almost in shock and smiled at me as if I was the answer to everything she had been looking so hard for. She looked at me for a moment, fiddling with her keys and then slowly I noticed we were both starting to lean in, gradually. Closer and closer we came until finally…our lips were met and soon all the world around us disappeared. That is until I felt someone's fist smash into my jaw.

I pulled back from Ayame only to see her backed up against the wall. I had dropped the bags of groceries and saw Ren standing right there in front of the both of us, fuming. His shirt was tattered and he looked like he had just ran here or something. That's when he came at me again. He grabbed me by the shirt collar and pinned me up against the door of the dorms.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Ren screamed as I tried to escape his grip.

"REN! STOP IT!" I heard Amu scream at the top of her lungs and tried to pull him off. He shoved her off easily with one hand and she fell to the ground. That set me off.

"Don't you dare touch her like that!" I said lifting my knee right to his groin. He immediately let go of me and I punched his gut a couple of time before slamming him into a near by tree. The dorms Amu stayed at were close by the observatory, or basically in the middle of no where and only her and her brother lived there so no one was there to really help or stop the fight. He tried to straighten up a little but was only met by my fist meeting his eyes. He collapsed then and lay on the ground groaning.

"You kissed my girlfriend…" Ren groaned out in agony. I coughed a little then spoke in a hefty voice.

"Ren, you don't care about her at all," I started string down at him then continued. "You cheat on her, and treat her like crap but you won't anymore." I said staring down at him. He was glaring up at me but I wasn't even worried about it anymore. "Get out of here, before I decide to call the cops." I said turning away from this pathetic excuse for a man.

I rushed over to Ayame, who was still lying on the ground and knelt down to look at her. "Are you alright?" I asked in a gentle tone. I brushed back a piece of her hair, only to see she was crying. I knew she was upset and probably hurt so I gathered her up in my arms, bridal style and unlocked the door before bringing her inside and setting her sown on the nearest thing I could.

Ren wouldn't be coming between us any longer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. **

**Ikuto **

"Are you sure you are alright?" I asked still really concerned as she sat at the counter while I put the groceries we had brought in the fridge or the pantry, depending on where she told me to put them.

"Yeah," she hissed as she pulled the icepack I had pulled out from the freezer to show a little red spot from where the pack had been resting, but no bump or bruise. She had been complaining of her head hurting when we had come in after Ran had run off but I didn't remember her falling on the concrete and hitting her head. I thought she just landed on her butt or something but she was insistent that her head was killing her. I gave her a couple Aspirin and an icepack but apparently it wasn't working too well.

"Hey," I said after looking over at her and noticed her pinching her temple in what looked like severe pain. I walked over to her after she didn't even bother to look up and took her hand from her face, which made her automatically look up at me. "Maybe you should lay down or something." I said running my fingers through her strawberry colored and kissed her forehead as gently as she could. She sighed in relief for a minute and when I tried to pull away, her arms wrapped form behind me around my elbows and pulled me back.

"What's wrong, Ayame?" I asked slightly confused. If I had a massive headache from my ex boyfriend shoving me down and making me crack my head on concrete I wouldn't exactly want anyone around me, but she was clinging to me like it was a life or death situation. Not that I was complaining being so close to her.

"When you are touching me," she sighed and rested her cheek against my chest, gently smiling. "Or even just close to me, the pain goes away. Like you are my medicine." she said trying to nuzzle even deeper into my chest, as if it were possible. I smiled in joy and kissed her head again.

"In that case," I chuckled lightly before picking her up and taking her place on the chair before sitting her down on my lap, so her head could rest on my shoulder and I rubbed little circles into her back with my thumb soothingly. "You can just relax. I wont leave." I whispered into her ear as I felt her breathing start to slow.

"Feeling any better?" I asked after a little while. She nodded meekly and nuzzled closer to the crook of my neck and lifted one arm to wrap over the other.

"I always feel better when you are near me. Safer. _Loved_…" she barely breathed that last part but I didn't care. It was wonderful that I made her feel exactly how I wanted her to feel. After everything this girl had done for me, died for me even if she didn't remember, the least I could do was save her from some scum bag who treated her like she wasn't the diamond she was.

"Well I really like you, Ayame." I said as she opened her eyes now to stare up at me. "A lot." I finished as she stared at me with those beautiful little eyes for a moment then started to pull up a smile.

"I liked you too, Ikuto. From the moment I met you I really liked you. There was no doubting that." she said lifting a hand up to pull my face closer then gently pressed her lips to mine. Our lips melted together like nothing could stop us.

Every time I was with this girl I felt one of two things, weak at the knees or as strong as super man and right about now, I was flying high with an _S_ on my chest, folks.

She was so warm and so careful as she kissed me, daring to lean in a bit further which increased the kiss's intentions entirely. She didn't move from her position on my lap but I pulled her closer to me, both of us pulling back only for a millisecond to catch a breath before taking back each other's lips greedily. I wanted her to be with me forever, I wanted her to remember everything we had together but I knew wit would take time. I knew we would need to just let everything to fall into place and it was killing me.

She pulled away, eyes closed and face twisted into a little frown, as she raised her hand to pinch her bridge again. She was in pain now. She was pinching her bridge so hard her knuckles were turning white and soon she was whimpering in pain as well.

"I-Ikuto..?" she whispered gently now opening her eyes. As if something were totally clear and obvious to her now.

"Yeah?" I asked a little bit confused. Her eyes had drained of something, the knowingness and now she was just as confused as I was. that's when I noticed something. I turned to look at something that had caught my eye and noticed that within all the long strands of Amu's pink hair, there was one long strand of black. That brought back something from my past.

_Amu was brushing he hair in bathroom one morning while I brushed my teeth beside her, her hair still black but with pink streaks all over. _

_"What is up with your hair? Are you trying to let it go back to it's original color?" I had asked her playfully and tugged at a few new strands of pink hair that streaked her black locks. She shoved at me gently in a playing matter and looked at her streaked hair in the mirror._

_"No!" she scoffed in response and looked back at the mirror. "That's exactly why I'm so surprised. It's like, no matter how many times I try to color them they just shine through." She said looking at the perfectly straight streaks of hair. I smiled at her little faces she made and wrapped my arms around her waist gently and pressed my lips to her neck._

_"Well, I think you look beautiful either way."_

She _was_ beautiful. And still is. Ayame, though, still didn't remember this bit of deja vu and started to freak out a little bit.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped and tugged at the strand of hair and pulled it in front of her face to examine it. "_What_ is going on? I dyed the other ones and now more are coming out! Ouch.." she hissed and touched her forehead again. She seemed to be in a lot of pain and I didn't even understand why.

"And then I keep having these really weird dreams…" she said trying to rub her temple peaked my interest without another word, knowing that the streaks were not a first and they had been happening again. that's when I remembered what had caused Amu's hair to change in the first place. Her hair changed when she was turning back into herself and not that stupid Shattered Heart persona. She had become Amu again when her hair became fully pink and now that _Ayame_'s hair was turning black again, she was starting to remember and maybe these memories were coming to her in dream form or something.

"Well," I said clearing my throat and tried not to act too giddy. "What exactly happens in the dreams?" I asked trying to sound calming and not prodding. She sighed and waved her hand in the air as if telling me to shake it off.

"I just keep dying…there is blood everywhere and screams and then…I wake up." she aid it as casually as if it were something you bring up at a conversation everyday. I could feel my body tense at her words remembering myself hunching over Amu's poor little body with her blood…everywhere and I clung to Ayame as hard as I could.

"It's just a dream…" I whispered to her but knowing it was more like I was trying to convince myself. "It's just a dream." I repeated a little lighter now and ran my fingers through her hair. We sat there for the longest time, just holding each other and talking about her dreams. I just had to remember one thing.

It was only and just…a _dream. _

**I know it's been a while but this is my Christmas gift to you guys! I hope you liked the time between the two. As you can tell the first story was mainly in Amu's POV but now this one is kind of dominated by Ikuto's POV. Yeah, its fun!**

**Anyhoo…since I did this gift for you guys you can give me the gift of REVIEWING!**

**LOTS OF LOVE!(:**

**-WbL**


End file.
